


What's in a Name?

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Endgame Shmendgame [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Partial Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Spoilers, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, endgame spoilers, my new favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Some scenes before, during, and after Endgame with a few changes. Endgame Spoilers.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still bitter about how they didn’t say Vision’s name once during Endgame, so I fixed it. I think a few slight adjustments could have made things a little bit better.

The remaining Avengers sat around a large conference table in the palace, ironing out all the last details before returning to New York. They had pledged mutual aid with the Wakandans. Channels of communication were established, and agreements were signed. The Avengers had no authority to speak on behalf of the government, but they promised to come themselves if they were ever needed.

One of the last agenda items to deal with was the issue of Vision’s body. With Tony presumably dead or turned to dust in space and Shuri lost, everyone felt hopeless about the prospect of reviving him. Bruce was also an integral part of Vision’s creation, but the Hulk’s continued failure to emerge and the shattering defeat they faced had destroyed his confidence. He didn’t want to try if he would only bring back a poor imitation of their friend only to tell him about Wanda’s loss.

The Wakandans offered to hold his body in the hopes that someday Thanos might be defeated and Shuri returned to them. The Avengers accepted gratefully, having the weight of one less fallen comrade on their shoulders.

***

When Tony woke up from a nap, still connected to IVs and weak from his time in space, he tried to sit up until Pepper gently pushed him back down. “You have to rest, Tony. What is it?”

“Vision. What happened to Vision? I know Thanos took the Stone, but what happened to the rest of him?”

Bruce answered from where he was still sitting next to Tony’s bed. “His body’s in Wakanda. We didn’t think we had any chance to get him back without you and Shuri. His forehead’s crushed and he was pretty beaten up from the fight in Edinburgh, but it’s otherwise intact.”

Tony let his head fall back against the pillow. He failed again. But there was nothing to be done. If Pepper had been dusted while he had been drifting out in space, Tony thought that he’d rather be dead. He could at least give that much to Vision. Let him rest in peace.

***

As they were discussing the Infinity Stones with Scott, the light of revelation came into his eyes. “Wait, wait! That guy who rammed into me at the airport. That laser beam. He had the Mind Stone?”

Steve replied, “Yes, Scott, that was Vision.” He briefly explained the history of Ultron and their synthezoid teammate, along with their failed quest to save him.

Scott looked daunted for a moment. “So when Thanos put all the stones together…?”

“He killed Vision to get the Mind Stone. He and Wanda made the sacrifice to try to keep the stone from Thanos, but it wasn’t enough in the end.” The others looked away from each other for a moment. It was all too much.

***

Wanda faced down Thanos, her power glowing all around her, more in control than she had ever felt. Thanos had nothing on the majesty of her rage; he would pay for what he did. “You killed my love. Vision was more than just the stone, but that was all you could think about.”

“I don’t even know you. Or him.”

“You will. Vision’s sacrifice will not be in vain. You will never steal from anyone ever again.” She blasted him with the full force of her powers, surprising him with her ferocity. She almost had him when he ordered rain of fire to fall from the sky.

***

After Tony was laid to rest, the Avengers and their allies gathered together to mourn those that they couldn’t bury. Natasha. Vision. 

Shuri insisted that there was still hope to bring Vision back, but it hurt too much to consider the possibility only to have them fail. As his only, though unofficial, next of kin, Wanda agreed to let them try, but she did not want to hear anything unless her help was needed or they were confirmed to be successful.

**Author's Note:**

> From a story perspective, I think it makes more sense that Vision’s body was moved to the compound when everyone returned from Wakanda, but seeing as that entire area was basically vaporized in the final battle, I would just like to imagine he stayed in Wakanda. I refuse to render his second death in Infinity War meaningless.


End file.
